Sleepover
by Sweetpea733
Summary: As Near is asleep on the couch, L, Light, Matt and Mello began to play.


Matt and mello sat on the other side of the table from L and Light. Near had fallen asleep on the couch watching anime after dinner. The was cake sitting in the middle of the table, but L was the only one with any on his plate.

"Alright, I'm off to bed." Matt yawned as he got off of his seat and began walking away. "Good night." As he walked from the table, he ran his fingers across Mello's shoulder blades. He looked bad, and smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed as well. Good night" Mello said standing up.

As they left, Light looked at L. "Should we go to? And one of us need to carry Near up to his room. I doubt either of them did." As light tryed to get out, L leaned back in his chair, caging Light into the corner of the room. "L...?"

L got off his chair, and closed the small space between them in a single stride. His lips instantly pushed against Lights. "L!" Light yelled pulling away shocked.

"Shh, Light-kun. Near might wake up." His hands traveled up lights shirt, slowly making small circles and shapes on his skin. Light sucked in and gasped. L kissed him again, and his hands slid down to lights jeans, tapping th button, and finally undoing it.

Matt and Mello

Matt lay in bed, only in his underwear. There was a quiet knock at the door. "Come in." Mello slowly entered, looking over his shoulder as he did. He closed the door, and layed next to Matt, not touching him at all.

Matt looked over at him, and slowly caress Mello's cheek. He looked over, and framed the other boys face with his fingers, pulling in to kiss him. Matt flipped him over so he was on top of him, holding his weight off of the boy with his elbow. "I never knew you were so dominate." Mello said staring up at him.

Matts leg was pressed to the other boys crotch, "I never knew you were so big." Mello had gained a bulge in his pants that was far from small. "This might hurt." Matt said looking down.

"It will hurt more if I did it to you instead." Mello flipped him over "take off your shirt." Matts shirt came off easily, the he pulled his own off as well. He began to play with the button of Mellos jeans. Once they came off, followed by his boxers, Matt pulled off his own. Mellos head expertly went down Matts body, and lay kisses around his base, but carefully not actually touching him. Finally, his head began to bob in matts lap. He grappled handfuls of the sheets, trying hard not to let any sounds out of his mouth. Finally his hips bucked up trying to get as deep as possible into Mellos mouth. Amazingly he never gagged. Mello knew what he was doing.

L and Light

Light literally carried L upstairs by his waist. They stopped for a split second to see if Near was still asleep on the couch. Mello or Matt must have carried him up. Light stumbled up the stairs, almost falling, ending with both boys laughing. When they finally get to the top of they stairs, they passed Matts room, and heard quiet moans eminating from the room. L giggled as Light kicked open the door, and they saw everything of Matt. He was in a compromising position and ended up being base deep into Mello. He jumped off, acedently falling off of the bed, and laying on the floor trying not to be seen by the other two boys. Mello sat in perfect condfidence, his lenth straight in the air. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed along with many other things, some phrases L haden't even heard before. Finally Light closed the door, though the two boys stood by silently. They heard cursing for a few moment, then finally moaning again.

Light pulled L into his room down the hall, and pulled his shirt off as quickly as possible. And then his own was off in a heartbeat. Light pushed L onto the bed, and strattled his hips, pushing into him as much as possible. The friction was perfect. Light took do Ls jeans, and found a tent made out of his boxers. God, he was huge. Light was afraid of how that would feel. Pain would probably eventually turn to pleasure, so he didn't think about it much. Light slowly pulled the boxers away, and Ls member flew up. Light smiled at the sight, taking off his own jeans, and touching himself slightly. He began to slowly kiss and lick down Ls body, licking up and around everything. L let out small moans around various places of his body. Lights head continued to travel down, his hands right behind his mouth. Finally he took L into his hands, and soon later, into his mouth. Ls hips bucked as light began to suck, and lick every inch of his lenth.

Matt and Mello

Matt had Mello pinned to the bed, base deep into him. Mello moaned with every thrust. Matt kept thrusting harder and faster as Mellos moans became more intense, and Matts were definatly not quiet anymore. He used every inch of his willpower not to cum before Mello was ready.

The door flew open. Matt was sitting in between Mellos legs. The first thing anyone would see was his ass. He realized this, and jumped out from between Mello finding a nice spot on the floor. Mellos member was standing straight in the air. He did little to try to cover himself. He began cursing and screaming at Light with L right behind him, suppressing giggles.

Finally they left, and Mello continued to curse, and yell. Finally, Matt settled in between his legs again, and then Mello quieted down, he made a pleasured sound as Matt entered slowly. This time, he didn't need to hold himself back for long. He didn't think he could if he needed to. He felt Mellos lower abdomen clench with pleasure, and his moans were harsh, and breathless. Matt thruster harder, trying to get to his peak as well.

"Matt- I'm gon- I'm gonna cum!" And with that, Mello came all over both of there chests. Matt was right after. The tightness and sounds of Mello threw him over the edge almost instantly, filling Mello to the brim with everything he had.

Matt pulled out second later, and fell next to Mello. "I love you, Mells."

"I love you to, Matt. I always have." With that, they kissed and fell asleep as a tingled mess of sweat, and limbs.

L and Light

Light had come, but L still needed release. L pushed 3 fingers into Light to prepare him for his lenth. Light screamed as the pain turned his vision white. Once it left though, L pulled out, and back in, thrusting with his fingers. As light began to moan in pleasure, L pulled out,a nd slowly entered himself into Light. L was not prepared for lights tightness and felt his time coming on way to fast. He slowed down, not allowing himself to come so soon. Light had also began to get hard again. His lenth was pushed between them, tip against L's belly button.

L grabbed the erection, and began to pump. L felt light get closer and closer to cumming. He began to push himself into light again. He moaned loudly, and L aimed for his prostate as oftine as possible. He continued to moan.

Finally, L felt light squire against him. He felt him cum, covering both of there chests in a thin white sheet. L came right after, filling light. He fell of to the side breathing really hard.

"Light-kun," he said after his breathing calmed down " that was amazing."

"Yeah, God, it was. I want to do it again." L tryed to get up, but Light pulled him back. "Sleep with me. We can continue tomorrow."

"Whatever you want, light."

Just as they were dozing off, the door slowly opened, and a flash of white hair came in. Near.

"Light, L isn't in his room. Is he here with you?" Light looked over, Near was standing with one of his beloved robots pushed to his chest.

"Yeah, he's here with me."

"What's wrong near?" L said, looking up.

"I had a bad dream. I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

L looked at light, and he nodded. "Yes, you can. Is it okay if you sleep with both Light and me?"

Near nodded. And slowly crawled into bed with L. Light came up behind L and began to spoon him, slowly kissing the back of his neck, finally falling asleep


End file.
